sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
SAP Center
| pushpin_map = United States San Jose#USA California#USA | pushpin_relief = yes | pushpin_map_caption = Location in San Jose##Location in California##Location in the United States | broke_ground = June 28, 1990 | opened = September 7, 1993 | owner = City of San Jose | operator = San Jose Sports & Entertainment Enterprises | architect = Sink Combs Dethlefs Prodis Associates | project_manager = HuntCor | structural engineer = Martin/Martin, Inc. | services engineer = M-E Engineers, Inc. | general_contractor = Perini Building Company | dimensions = | tenants = San Jose Sharks San Jose Grizzlies SAP Open San Jose Rhinos San Jose SaberCats Golden State Warriors San Jose Lasers San Jose Stealth San Jose Barracuda | publictransit = Amtrak ACE Caltrain VTA Light Rail Greyhound BoltBus VTA Bus: 22, 63, 64, 65, 68, 168, 180, 181, 522, DASH MST: 55, 86 at San Jose Diridon Station | construction_cost = $162.5 million }} in dollars )}} | former_names = San Jose Arena Compaq Center HP Pavilion | seating_capacity = Concerts: 19,190 Basketball: 18,543 Wrestling: 18,300 Ice hockey: 17,562 Tennis: 11,386 }} The SAP Center at San Jose (originally known as San Jose Arena) is an indoor arena located in San Jose, California. Its primary tenant is the San Jose Sharks of the National Hockey League, for which the arena has earned the nickname “The Shark Tank.” It is also home to the San Jose Barracuda of the American Hockey League. History ]] Plans for a San Jose arena began in the mid-1980s, when a group of local citizens formed Fund Arena Now (FAN). The group contacted city officials and pursued potential sponsors and partners from the NHL and NBA. In the late 1980s, mayor Tom McEnery met with FAN, and subsequently a measure to allocate local taxes for arena construction came up for a public vote on June 7, 1988, passing by a narrow margin. In 1991, soon after construction began, the NHL granted an expansion franchise to San Jose. After it was discovered that the arena would not be suitable for NBA or NHL use as originally designed, the Sharks requested an upgrade to NHL standards, including the addition of luxury suites, a press box, and increased seating capacity. In 1993, the arena was completed and initially named the "San Jose Arena". For the 1996–97 NBA season, the arena served as home to the Golden State Warriors while their regular home court in Oakland (now known as Oakland Arena) was under renovation. In 2001, naming rights were sold to Compaq, and it was renamed "Compaq Center at San Jose". After HP purchased Compaq in 2002, the arena was renamed "HP Pavilion", the same name as one of its computer models. In late April 2007, it was announced that the HP Pavilion at San Jose would be receiving several building improvements, including a new center-hung LED video display system from Daktronics similar to that of the TD Garden, home of the Boston Bruins of the NHL. In June 2013, German software company SAP (co-founded by Sharks managing partner Hasso Plattner, who is also SAP's chairman of the board) purchased the naming rights to the facility in a five-year deal worth US$3.35 million per year. The arena was renamed "SAP Center at San Jose" upon approval by the San Jose City Council. and the Calgary Flames in January 2015]] Events In 2006, the SAP Center sold the most tickets (633,435) to non-sporting events of any venue in the Western United States, and the fourth highest total in the world, after Madison Square Garden in New York City (USA), the Manchester Evening News Arena in Manchester (UK), and Scotiabank Arena in Toronto (Canada). Other events hosted at the arena include the 1996 United States Figure Skating Championships, the 47th National Hockey League All-Star Game in 1997, the 1999 NCAA Women's Final Four, ArenaBowl XVI in 2002, the 2007 USA Gymnastics Visa Championships, and UFC 139 on November 19, 2011. Intel Extreme Masters Season IX – San Jose in 2014 and Intel Extreme Masters Season X – San Jose were held at the venue. Prior to Super Bowl 50 in nearby Santa Clara, the arena housed introductory media activities for the event. The SAP Center hosted games 3, 4, and 6 of the 2016 Stanley Cup Finals in the Sharks' first appearance in franchise history, with the Cup being presented to the series-winning Pittsburgh Penguins after game 6. In 2012 and 2016, the arena played host to the USA Gymnastics Olympic Trials. The arena was the host to the West Regional semifinals and finals of the 2007 and 2017 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournaments. Mixed Martial Arts events have played a big role at the SAP Center. The MMA organization Strikeforce held many events in San Jose beginning with Strikeforce: Shamrock vs. Gracie in 2006, then Strikeforce: Carano vs. Cyborg in 2009, through 2012 with Strikeforce: Barnett vs. Cormier. The first Bellator MMA organization event at SAP was Bellator MMA & Glory: Dynamite 1 in September 2015 and since has held 6 total events with the most recent being Bellator 199 on May 16, 2018. SAP Center has also been the host of premiere MMA promotion the UFC. The first event was UFC 139 on November 19, 2011, then UFC on Fuel TV: Muñoz vs. Weidman on July 11, 2012, UFC on Fox: Henderson vs. Melendez on April 20, 2013, and most recently UFC on Fox: Lawler vs. Brown on July 26, 2014. On September 18, 2016, the arena hosted the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions. WWE Pay-Per-Views have also taken place here. Payback (2017) took place where Braun Strowman defeated Roman Reigns in the main event. TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2018) took place at SAP Center. References External links * *Architect's Website }} Category:1993 establishments in California Category:Former National Basketball Association venues Category:Sports venues completed in 1993 Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in California Category:Mixed martial arts venues in California Category:National Hockey League venues Category:Professional wrestling venues in California Category:San Jose Sharks arenas Category:Sports venues in San Jose, California Category:Sports venues in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Music venues completed in 1993 Category:Defunct indoor soccer venues in the United States Category:Arena football venues Category:Gymnastics venues in California Category:Indoor lacrosse venues in the United States Category:Indoor arenas in California Category:Tennis venues in California Category:Music venues in the San Francisco Bay Area